When disposed on its road contact surface, a tire, in light of its circular shape, cannot stand or support a surface top in a stable, steady, sturdy, or unwobbly fashion. But with modification, the tire can be adapted to function as a table leg. In fact, a table or stand can be made using a tire table leg modified appropriately.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to use a tire, such as a racing, automobile, or truck tire, as a vertical leg support for a stand or table. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a tire table leg that is stable, steady, sturdy and has minimal wobbliness. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a stand or table where one or more tires can be used to provide vertical support. It is a further objective of the present invention to display a tire in a useful and practical manner. These and still further objectives will become apparent hereinafter.